Thomas Christmas Stories
by TheStationmaster
Summary: A double feature of Thomas Christmas stories begins with the engines organizing a very special Christmas party for a kind old woman. Later, Thomas gets stuck in a snowdrift while delivering the Christmas tree to the annual Christmas party.
1. Thomas' Christmas Party

**Another double feature of Thomas stories, this time, it's stories about Christmas. First, it's the Season 1 story "Thomas' Christmas Party" (with added lines by tate310) followed by my own rewrite of "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" (with the added lines coming from the Ladybird audiobook) from Season 2. Enjoy and comment.**

**THOMAS' CHRISTMAS PARTY**

It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor, and all the engines were working hard. Thomas and Toby were busy carrying people and parcels all across the branch line. Everyone was happy, except the coaches Annie and Clarabel, who were complaining.

"It's always the same before Christmas!" they groaned. "We feel so full, we feel so full!"

"Oh, come on!" said Thomas, "where's your holiday spirit?"

As they neared Hackenbeck, they saw a small cottage with a lady waving at them from outside. Thomas knew who it was.

"It's Mrs. Kyndley!" he called. "Peep, peep! Merry Christmas!"

Thomas loved seeing Mrs. Kyndley.

When work was over for the day, Thomas went back to Tidmouth Sheds. All the other engines were there, and they had just received new coats of paint and polish, making them feel very important.

"Just look at us!" said Gordon. "Your driver will need to work fast to get you painted and polished before Christmas!"

"Never mind that." replied Thomas. "I have something important to tell you all. Remember last year, when Mrs. Kyndley saved us from a nasty accident? She was ill in bed, but managed to..."

"Wave her red dressing gown out the window to warn you about a landslide up ahead?" interrupted Edward.

"And did you give her presents?" asked Percy. "I remember Sir Topham Hatt sent her to the seaside to get better!"

"Yes, but I thought we should throw Mrs. Kyndley a special Christmas party!"

"Why?" asked Henry.

"Because we really haven't had a chance to thank her properly."

Everyone was getting very excited. The drivers all hoped that Sir Topham Hatt would say yes, as indeed he did.

Later, the other engines were making preparations, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived with bad news.

"The weather is so bad in Hackenbeck, that Mrs. Kyndley is snowed in. Toby is on his way to rescue her. I want you Thomas to help out too. There's no party unless you do!"

Thomas hated snow, and also hated snowplows, but Thomas said proudly "I'll do it sir!"

"That's a good engine!" said Sir Topham Hatt kindly. "You and Toby will manage splendidly!"

Thomas plowed the snowdrifts fiercely with his snowplow. Sometimes it was easy, other times it was hard, so the men had to loosen them.

But as they neared the cottage, they could go no further. A huge snowbank lied up ahead.

"Look at all that snow!" exclaimed Thomas' fireman. "How are we going to remove all this snow?

"Peep, peep! We're here!" whistled Thomas.

Mrs. Kyndley waved out her window.

Then they heard a familiar sound.

"It's Terrence the Tractor!" said Thomas. "He's come to help too!"

Terrence managed to plow all the snow away, bringing everyone to safety.

The rescue was complete. Percy arrived to take the tired workmen home, while Terrence said goodbye to Mrs. Kyndley, promising to take care of her cottage while she was away. Then, Mrs. Kyndley boarded Henrietta, and they all set off.

The engines made very good time, but Tidmouth Sheds was completely dark when they arrived. Thomas' heart sank.

But suddenly, just like magic, all the lights came on!All kinds of people were clapping and cheering, and the engines were all whistling. What a marvelous sight for Mrs. Kyndley!

"Well down Thomas and Toby!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm proud of you all!"

Mrs. Kyndley thanked everyone for throwing her the party, and especially thanked the smaller engines.

"Thomas and Toby are old friends." she said, "and now Percy, you are my friend too!"

Percy felt so happy, that his boiler bubbled.

"Three cheers for Mrs. Kyndley!" he called.

The people clapped and cheered as loud as they could, and the engines whistled "Peep, peep, peep!" Then, everyone began to sing.

_"__We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!"_

Everyone thought it was the best Christmas ever, and Mrs. Kyndley could think of nowhere she would rather live, then here with them, on the Island of Sodor.


	2. Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree

**Part 2 of our Thomas double feature is my own version of the Season 2 story "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" Enjoy and comment.**

**THOMAS AND THE MISSING CHRISTMAS TREE**

**My Version**

It was two days before Christmas. Many people were expected on the Island of Sodor for the annual Christmas party, and this year, Sir Topham Hatt wanted the party to be an extra special success. In fact, he was very pleased when he saw that Tidmouth Sheds was all ready for the party.

"Tonight is our annual Christmas party. This year, I want this to be the best party ever. Henry, you will take the Christmas cards and presents to the party. Gordon, you will collect the mayor and the children."

Then, he turned to Thomas.

Thomas, you have the most important job of all, collecting the Christmas tree. Duck will look after Annie and Clarabel while you are away.

"Will we be able to sing carols like we did last year?" asked Thomas

"We'll see." promised Sir Topham Hatt.

"It would be nice to sing carols again." said Thomas as he set off to collect the tree.

Thomas collected the tree safely, but on his way back, large snowdrifts covered the track! Thomas, not looking where he was going, crashed right into the drift!

"I mustn't be late, I mustn't be late!"

He tried to move, but he couldn't! He was stuck.

Worse was to follow. Heavy winds brought a large avalanche of snow down! Poor Thomas was snowed under.

Back at the sheds, the other engines waited and waited for Thomas.

"Perhaps he got stuck in a tunnel." said Gordon.

"He must have got turned onto the branch line." said Henry.

"Or he must have run into a cow!" laughed Donald.

"Silence!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "We all know Thomas collected the tree safely, but the snow has brought down the telephone wires, so we must assume he is stranded near Edward's station."

The engines all felt sorry for Thomas.

"I will need two engines to help rescue Thomas."

All the engines whistled. They all wanted to help rescue Thomas, but the twins, Donald and Douglas were selected.

Snowplows were attached onto Donald and Douglas, and they soon set off to rescue Thomas.

Donald and Douglas charged through the snow. Most times it was easy, but other times it was hard. They then came to the largest snowdrift of them all.

"_Help!"_

"Hush!" said Donald. "I can hear something."

"Probably the wind!" said Douglas.

"_Help!"_

"No, listen!" insisted Donald.

_"__Over here!"_

Then, they noticed something under the snow.

"It's Thomas! Come on, the poor wee engine is frozen under there!"

The workmen, along with Thomas' driver and firemen, worked their hardest to dig away the heavy snow. It took a while, but Thomas and the Christmas tree were rescued! They then set off to finish their long journey.

When they arrived back at the station with the tree, everyone clapped and cheered. Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I give you three cheers for Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, for saving the Christmas tree, and making this occasion possible!"

"Hooray!" cheered the people.

Suddenly, there was a strange whirring sound. It was Harold the Helicopter! With landing lights shining bright, he touched down, bringing the greatest gift of all, Santa Claus!

All the children cheered! Santa presented each child with a candy cane and present, then, the party began!

"It wasn't fun getting stuck in the snow." said Thomas, "but it was worth it for this party! Merry Christmas everyone!"


End file.
